I was waiting you
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; "Te estaba esperando, Ray" dijo Susie, y después entrelazo sus dedos. Él solo pudo sonreír. Susie/Ray. Para Marianna Cullen.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Alice Sebold. Lo demás es mío.**  
Summary**: Viñeta; "Te estaba esperando, Ray" dijo Susie, y después entrelazo sus dedos. Él solo pudo sonreír. Susie/Ray. Para Marianna Cullen.**  
Nota**: Para Marianna Cullen, mi prometida, porque ella me sedujo(?) a leer el libro. Beetch, vi la película y tú no, ja-ja (?) Hay que ir a verla juntas :3 ¡TEAMOINTENSAMENTE,PROME!**  
Nota 2: **Yo abro el fandom hispano, yey *0* No puedo creer que nadie haya escrito nada, really. Es libro es jfbefbreufgruf y lo ame y merece que todos lo lean y lo amen (?) Ray&Susie OTP. You know.

* * *

**I was waiting you**  
«Por ti esperare dos eternidades».

Era el momento. Ray lo había sentido esa mañana, al despertar y mirarse el espejo.  
No tenía miedo. Era una sensación de paz, y entonces recordó sus palabras No tiene por que ser triste o espeluznante». No le dijo a nadie aquello. Le sonrío al espejo y salió al trabajo.  
Ruth, su mejor amiga, le besó la mejilla y le dijo algo cómo «ves a unas chicas por mí». Después caminó fuera del departamento obscuro, y la ciudad le recibió con una bola de humo y contaminación.

El accidente ocurrió a las nueve con cuarenta y tres de la mañana. Un taxi no lo miró, y le pasó por encima.

—No toques a nadie, Ray —le susurró Ruth, mientras entrelazaban sus dedos sobre la sabana blanca del hospital. Él le sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.  
—No lo haré —de pronto se puso muy serio, y a medida como el tiempo transcurría, se puso más débil. Los minutos se acababan—. Ruth, ¿la veré?  
Sabía que hablaba de ella. Sonrió, lento, y le besó la mejilla por segunda vez ese día—: Lo harás, Ray. La besaras por mí, ¿verdad?  
Ahora rió. Tanto como su estado físico se lo permitió.  
Después torció el gesto de dolor, y cerró los ojos. Ya era el momento.

—Ve en paz, amigo mió.

Esas fueron las última palabras que Ray escucho.

* * *

Después todo fue muy rápido. No fue doloroso, no, porque él estaba preparado. Recuerda muy poco, de hecho; colores, no-gravedad, y un cosquilleó por todo el cuerpo.  
Despertó en un lugar con demasiada luz. Le molestaba en los ojos, así que los cerró con fuerza.

Escuchó risitas.

—¿Esta despierto?  
—No sé, Holly, calla.  
—¡Es muy gracioso!  
—Holly, silencio.

Tardó tres minutos más en abrir los ojos. La luz intensa lo encandiló, pero al cabo de segundos, se acostumbró. Estaba acostado sobre el pasto fresco, aún lado de dos personas; una niña y una mujer.  
La primera era pequeña e inocente, y la otra, era bastante alta, lo podía notar aunque estuviera sentada. Blanca como la leche, con pecas por toda la nariz y mejillas. Cabellos largos, hasta la cintura, de un castaño claro-rojito, y rizado. Labios delgados, rosados y perfectos.

Y unos ojos azules, grandes con un aire de niña, de inocencia.

Era Susie. Susie Salmon.

—¿Susie?  
—Te estaba esperando, Ray —dijo Susie, y después entrelazo sus dedos. Él solo pudo sonreír.  
—¿Cómo…? Estas diferente. Creciste.  
—¿Sabes? Aquí, en nuestro cielo, dicen que si deseas algo de verdad, con todas tus fuerzas, se hace realidad.  
—¿Deseaste crecer?  
—Desee ser como tú, para poder estar a tu lado siempre.

Holly supo que era el momento de irse. Se levantó de un salto, balbuceó algo como adiós y desapreció en una burbuja de jabón color morado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –Susie le sonrioó, con aquellos ojos de niña y cuerpo de mujer. Se paró en un movimiento fluido, y lo ayudó a pararse. Dio una vuelta, nerviosa, y Ray río.  
—Hermosa.

Se acercó, lento, y le rodeó la cintura. Entonces le beso, como si un hubiera un mañana, como si fuera su primer beso. Sus lenguas danzaron, perfectas, y fue otra vez como el primer beso. Porque de alguna forma lo era, era Susie en cuerpo y alma. Era ellos dos juntos, ahora, sin limitaciones de tiempo o de espacio. Iguales.

—Te amo, Susie.  
—Y yo a ti, Ray.

Ahora no había nadie que pudiera parar aquello.

Nadie.

* * *

¿Review?

+AnaluC.


End file.
